What Men Want
by KaiRay
Summary: Gigi Thorson has always had a special gift, what happens when she moves to the Bladebreakers school?
1. 1: Meet Gigi!

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters 'cept for the ones I made up. The others belong to someone else, not me. In other words, don't sue me!! This is kinda like Mr. Gibson in 'What Women Want', which I don't own either.  
  
Ever since Gigi Thorson could remember, she had a gift. A gift that let her hear the thoughts of males. This had always been a useless thing until she was 15, and moved into Seimuto High School, from her old all girls boarding school.  
She had sparkling emerald green eyes and black hair with red highlights that were always in two ponytails. She burst into the empty hallway of the large school. She ran around, trying to find her locker. 'Great.' She thought. 'It's my first day, and I'm already late.' She checked her schedule, gym was first. She rushed to the gym.  
"Class, I would like you to meet Gigi Thorson, our new student." Mr. Damantu announced. A boy with dark blue hair and a baseball cap ran up from behind him, panting.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Damantu. I didn't mean to be late." He apologized quickly.  
"Tyson, you can show Gigi around and help her get to her classes today." The teacher said, ignoring the fact he was late. "Here's your uniform, Gigi." He handed it to her. She went into the locker room and came out wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black skins. "Okay, guys. We're gonna play football again. Team one is: Tyson, Riko, Max, Malerie, Susan, Derek, Hira, Kenny, Beth, and Mitko. Team two is: Ray, Sam, Kiko, Kai, Markie, Blake, Theo, Jill, Gigi, and Kurina. Now, go to work." The teacher ordered. Gigi looked at her team. Her eyes fell on two out-of- place boys. Even in their uniforms, they looked odd. One was yearing a ying-yang headband and biker gloves, and the other had two-toned hair, biker gloves, and four blue triangles on his cheeks. She approached them quietly. 'What the hell does she want?' Kai asked himself. (Remember, she can hear their thoughts1) Ray looked up at her. 'She's kinda cute. Too bad I'm with Mariah.' Then, he mentally slapped himself for thinking that, he loved Mariah.  
"Who's Mariah?" Gigi blurted out.  
"What?" Ray asked.  
"Uh...nothing." She quickly said as she covered her mouth. 'What's her problem?' Kai thought. He crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes. The instructor blew the whistle. Before she knew it, she had the ball. She began to run like crazy across the field. She was almost there when she felt someone plow into her. She fell flat on her face.  
"Nice tackle, Tyson." The teacher complimnted. Tyson crawled off Gigi. 'Too bad that had to end so soon.' He thought. Gigi blushed. 'Damn, that girl is hot.' Riko thought as he threw the ball to Kai. "Score!" The coach exclaimed. "Great run, Hiwatari." He said as he nodded to Kai. ~Next Hour~  
Mrs. Hal instructed Gigi to sit between Tyson and Kai. 'I'm alucky guy.' Tyson thought as she sat down. Kai just looked at her through the corner of his eye. 'There's something strange about her, she stands out from the other girls.' He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'Is this class really that boring?' She asked herself as she turned to the board. She heard a strange noise. Tyson was asleep next to her, snoring luodly. He had one arm tucked under his chin and the other stretched out on the desk. Mrs. Hal slammed her ruler on his desk. THWACK! Tyson jumped up.  
"Were you listening?" She asked. He nodded. "Then what was the subject?"  
"It was...um...uh...how to find the surface of a trapezoid?" He answered.  
"Nice try, Tyson. Too bad this isn't math class, now, into Mr. Palestrome's office you go. Shoo shoo!" Tyson groaned as he left the room. Mrs. Hal came to Kai's desk. She raised her ruler to smack the desk, but he caught it.  
"Hitler and the Arayan race during WWII." He said calmly.  
"Yes, that was the subject." She replied as she tried to take the ruler, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go." She ordered.  
"No, I don't want you waking me up again." Other kids snickered.  
"To Mr. Palestrome's office, Mr. Hiwatari. I've had enough of your attitude this week." Kai sighed and left the room. He met Tyson in the principal's office.  
"You two, not you two again." The principal whined. "You have a week of lunch detentions, now scram." He said quickly. The boys left the office. On the way back, Kai ran into his arch-rival, Riko Mendes, Kiko's twin brother.  
"What do you want?" Kai asked.  
"I saw you eyeing Gigi, you better back off, she's mine."  
"That's what you wish. I don't like anyone in this school."  
"I didn't know you were gay man, you hide it well." Riko teased. Kai punched him in the face. Riko punched him back, but Kai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Riko struggled to get free but it was useless.  
"I'm not gonna waste my time with you." Kai said as he dropped him to the ground and went back to class. He leaned back in his chair again. Gigi took a glance at him. 'Why the hell is she looking at me?' Kai asked himself. She immediately looked away.  
"Mr. Hiwatari, pay attention." Mrs. Hal demanded.  
"I am." Kai snapped back.  
"Hey, what happened to your face?" Ray asked as he noticed the bruise on his cheek.  
"Got in a fight with Riko again." Kai whispered.  
"That's it, you have detention after school."  
"Mkay."  
"He didn't do anything." Gigi burst out.  
"Excuse me?" The teacher asked. 'Stay out of it.' Kai scolded in his mind. Gigi stood up and glared at Mrs. Hal.  
"It's not fair, he was just answereing a dumb question." She looked to Ray. "Sorry."  
"Fine, you have detention after school as well, anyone who objects can join them." The rest of the class was silent. Kai sighed. 'I told you to stay out of it.' ~After School~  
Kai and Gigi reported back to Mrs. Hal. She handed them each a mop and a rag. "Mr. Damamntu needs you to wash the locker rooms." She said shortly, tehn left. They headed for the locker rooms.  
"You shouldn't have intervened." Kai said as he began mopping the floor.  
"It wasn't right. It wasn't fair."  
"Do you react like that to everything that's not fair?" He asked sarcastically.  
"I was just standing up for you." She muttered. 'That's a first.' Kai thought. She threw a wet rag at him.  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
"You're being a jerk, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." She felt the rag hit her in the back of the head. "I didn't do anything to you, that was uncalled for."  
"Whatever. You whine too much."  
"Shut up."  
"No, you." Kai replied, and hit her in the face with the mop. Her face was soaking wet. She pounced on them and sent them both crashing into the lockers. Kai just slumped to the floor, his eyes closed.  
"Oh my God! Kai are you okay?" She tried to wake him up.  
  
End of Chapter 1 Is it good? Is it bad? It know...it sucks. So, please... don't rub it in! R'N'R!! See you next chapter!! 


	2. 2: Locked In

What Men Want Chapter 2: Locked In  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Gigi, so don't sue me. Here goes nothin'...  
  
"Oh my god, Kai! Are you okay?" She tried to wake him up. He was out cold, or so she thought. She heard a click and looked outside. The janitor chained the door shut and drove away in his car. "Hey!" She yelled as she pounded on the door, but he was long gone. 'At least I'll have plenty of time to finish cleaning the locker rooms.' She went back to the locker room, but Kai wasn't there. "Ooh, that little creep! He left me to do the rest of the work." She huffed. After she was done, she went to the vending machines for something to eat. She heard a noise and looked around the corner. It was none other than Kai.  
"What, you want some?" He asked, holding two cans of pop and some food. The machine door was wide open.  
"How'd you open it?" Gigi looked from the food, to the machine.  
"I used the key, dummy." He replied as he held the key up. "You want some or not?" He asked again impatiently.  
"Sure." He handed her a pop, a bag of chips, and pop-tarts. "So, what're you gonna do until the janitor opens the school again tomorrow morning?"  
"First, I'll finish my dinner, then I'm gonna sleep on the art room couch." He said coldly.  
"Man, you are one boring asshole." She muttered.  
"I think you've insulted me enough for one day, thank you very much."  
"I don't believe I have."  
"Well you better believe it, kid." 'Does she ever quit?' He asked himself. 'He called me kid, how rude!'  
"No, I don't,"  
"Don't what?"  
"Ever quit."  
"Who said anything about quitting?"  
"No one did, but you thought it."  
"What, are you a mind reader or something... some psycic wacko?" Kai asked smugly.  
"You could say that, but not exactly."  
"Then what exactly?"  
"I can hear guy's thoughts."  
"Prove it."  
"Fine. Think of your mother's maiden name." Gigi stated. "Got it?" Kai nodded. "Ashima. Am I right or what?"  
"You know what I'm thinking, so what?"  
"So... you'd better watch what you think."  
"Ooh, I'm scared. I'll keep that in mind."  
"You should."  
"I said I will."  
"Why are you such a prick?" Gigi asked.  
"Why are you such an idiot?"  
"Youn can't answer a question with another question."  
"I believe I just did."  
"But it doesn't make sense."  
"Yes, it does. The answer of your question lies in my question. Get it? Or can you not process it through that dense skull of yours?"  
"You're a jerk."  
"And your point is..." Kai teased.  
"It's... my point is that you're..."  
"Ah, you don't have one do you?"  
"I do too." She huffed. "Augh, do you like pissing people off?"  
"It's a specialty."  
"I can see that."  
"Good, because if you didn't you'd be even more of a dolt than you are now. It's nice to see you noticed." He took a drink of his pop.  
"You think I'm a fool, don't you?"  
"Don't ask me, kid. Remember? You're the one who can read my mind. You know what I'm thinking, or at least you claim you do." Kai retorted. Gigi growled at him and walked away. "You're stuck with me till tomorrow morning." He chuckled.  
"It's definitely not going to be the best night of my life."  
"Don't worry. If it's hell you're looking for, you found the right place."  
"No thanks." She replied, and went to the bathroom.  
"Are you a complete fool?" Gigi whirled around. "They turn off the plumbing and electricity at night to save money. You can't use the bathrooms."  
"You can't 'turn off' plumbing, fool."  
"You're the fool, you were gonna go to the bathroom."  
"I was just trying to get away from you."  
"Sure." Kai replied as he walked down the hall. When Gigi came back, she couldn't find him. After a while, she found him sleeping on the art room couch. As she enter, she tripped over a few buckets of paint. She smirked as she got an idea. Kai was in for it...  
  
End of Chappie 2 Hope you liked it! C ya soon, hopefully. Cliffie, he he... R'N'R 


	3. 3: Paint War and Aftermath

What Men Want Chapter 3: Paint War and Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Gigi, so don't sue me. Here goes nothin'...  
  
Gigi smirked. She had gotten an idea, and Kai was in for it. She walked over to him and poked him, holding something behind her back. He slowly opened his eyes. "Here ya go." She said as she dumped the paint on him.  
"Damn it, kid. You're dead meat!" Kai exclaimed, dripping with paint.  
"Aw, you wouldn't hit a girl."  
"Who said you're a girl?" Kai asked as her grabbed a bucket of paint and poured in on her.  
"Holy shit, I dumped BLUE on you, not glow in the dark ELECTRIC GREEN! You just ruined my favorite pair of pants."  
"And you just ruined my day, so shut up." Gigi ran down the hall at full speed. Kai chuckled as he watched her run straight into a wall and fall flat on her face. She was laying on the ground, and he dragged her back to the art room. "You should really watch out for these big things in the school, they're called walls."  
"Shut up and leggo of me." Gigi mumbled. Once he had gotten her safely into the art room, he set her on the couch to make sure she was okay. After she woke up, he added more wood to the fire by emptying two more containers of paint on her. She kicked him in the stomach and ran away. He caught up with her in the gym storage room. Kai held out a hockey stick, and when she ran by, tripped and landed on her butt. Kai grinned and walked away. "Wait, Kai." Gigi said as she pulled herself up. He turned around to face her. He picked up the closest object to her and threw it. THWACK...THUMP! She chuckled, a direct hit. "Thanks Kai, I had a lot of fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime." She stated as she walked by his body lying on the floor. 'How many times can you knock a guy out in one day?' She asked herself. She half-expected Kai to chase after her with a baseball bat or something, but he never came out of the gym. 'He must still be pouting in the storage room.' She thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.  
She woke up about dawn, which meant school would start within a half- hour or so. She rubbed her head, it still hurt from getting tripped by Kai. Where was Kai anyway? She thought she heard a noise in the gym, so she went to check it out. Kai was there, shooting hoops.  
"What do you want?" He asked as he turned to her. He had a black eye and everything from his cheekbone to his brow was swollen and bruised.  
"What happened to you?" She inquired, ignoring his question.  
"You mean you don't remember?" Kai shot the ball. She shook her head. "Well, after I tripped you, you grabbed a puck a threw it at my face.  
"A hockey puck?"  
"Uh... duh. What other type of puck is there?"  
"Sorry, it was the closest thing to me."  
"Yeah, and the closest thing to me was the metal volleyball poles...not to mention the baseball ball, the tennis racket..." Kai trailed off.  
"Sorry."  
"Whatever."  
"Really, I am."  
"You weren't when you did it."  
"But I am now."  
"Like it actually matters now." He replied sarcastically. "Y'know everything that happened since school ended was entirely your fault."  
"My fault, how?"  
"You butted in with the 'Hal-meister' and I. If you hadn't pissed her off, you wouldn't have gotten detention too, and we wouldn't be covered in paint...and I wouldn't have a black eye."  
"Quit whining."  
"I'm just stating the facts."  
"I was defending you with Mrs. Hal." She muttered as she left. 'Run kid, run.' Kai thought as he shot the ball again. Gigi looked at the clock, five minutes till school started.  
She took a shower and got most of the paint off, but there was still quite a bit in her hair. Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny crowded around Kai. "What happened to your face?"  
"Got hit with a hockey puck."  
"Whoa."  
"Hey, yesterday I heard you got in a fight with Riko again."  
"So...?"  
"What was the reason this time."  
"First he said I was hittin' on Gigi, then he said I was gay."  
"Oh look, there's Gigi." Max said.  
"I dunno about you guys, but I think she's hot stuff." Tyson stated as he pumped his arm into the air for emphasis. A girl named Kiko, (Riko's twin sis) approached Gigi.  
"Hey, Gigi!" She greeted.  
"Hey."  
"You got paint or something in your hair."  
"I know."  
"How'd it get there?" Kiko asked.  
"A little accident..." She replied as she glared at Kai. The gym teacher blew his whistle.  
"There's been a change of plans, we're gonna be playnig volleyball today due to the shitty weather outside." Mr. Damantu said.  
"Shitty?" Ray asked.  
"Oh...uh... I mean negative. Hey, you guys promise not to tell Mr. Palestrome I swore?" The teacher pleaded.  
"Not like he gives a damn anyway." Kai said as he got the volleyball net out of the storage room.  
"Hiwatari, I can swear because I'm an adult, you're not. No swearing in my class."  
"To hell with your rules." Kai mumbled as he tossed the ball to the team captain, Ray. (In my story, Ray's a pretty good volleyball.) The game was girls-v.s.-boys, and girls got the first serve. Susan served it. After a while of it going back and forth without much action really, Kai sprang up and spiked the ball... straight into Gigi's face. She didn't see it coming, and it hit her square on the nose. It hurt like hell and she cupped her hands around her nose, it was bleeding like crazy.  
"You okay, Thorson?" Mr. Damantu asked.  
"Yeah, I think I'll just sit out the rest of the period, though." She muttered as she sent Kai a death glare. His grin just became bigger.  
"Hiwatari, you're out too. I've told you guys not to smash the girls, you gotta give them a chance to win."  
"Sorry, her face was in the way."  
"It doesn't matter nnow, go sit with her in my room." Kai sighed and walked away. "And Hiwatari..." Kai spun around. "Say sorry to her, not to me."  
"Whatever." He hissed as he sat in the chair next to Gigi.  
"Thanks for the broken nose."  
"Oh, I'm just beginning the revenge." Kai said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Would you like me to give you the definition of a threat?"  
"No."  
"Does it sound like one?"  
"I don't know why I even try to have a conversation with you."  
"You don't have anyone, or anything better to talk to. So, how's the boyfriend?"  
"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" Gigi inquired. 'You don't flirt and the guys say you're hot.' Kai thought to her.  
"I never flirt. And it's not my fault what they think."  
"But, you know they're thinking it."  
"So?"  
"What was with you last night? You were like a little tiger." Kai said, changing the subject.  
"You pissed me off."  
"Oh, that's all?"  
"What else do you want me to say?  
"Look who's the jackass now."  
"Are you calling me a jackass?"  
"You bet."  
"How dare you!" She exclaimed.  
"What're you gonna do to me?" She elbowed him in the ribs. "You know what, I never laid a finger on you, what's with the harrassment?"  
"You sound scared.  
"You wish."  
"That's better." Gigi replied proudly.  
"Fine, I'll go back to my much colder, selfish ways." Kai said as he stood up.  
"That's not what I meant." She hissed. "Where are you going?"  
"Skipping." He said flatly as he went out the door.  
Gigi felt like punching herself. She had just gotten a conversation with him, she'd gotten him to open up; and now he's gonna go back to his old attitude. 'I thought I could win him over, too.' She thought as she sighed. There was something about him, besides the fact that he was desirable as in body, she could see something in his eyes that could lead to something new. Perhaps a soft side to him. Now, the softness would vanish, and she wouldn't see any caring or concern in his crimson eyes. Before he had dumped the lst two cans of paint on her, he had made sure she wasn't hurt. She'd have to try again, try to release him, open him up more. She figured that was hard enough, because she wouldn't get any time alone with him like she had the night before. She was disturbed from her thoughts by the art teacher, Mrs. McDowell.  
"Gigi Thorson. A student said they saw you in my art room after school, and the couch is covered in paint, and I noticed you have some on you." Mrs. McDowell said. 'Just great, Kai left me all alone to take the blame.  
"Uh... I can explain." She said with a fake smile.  
  
End of Chappie 3 Hope you liked it! See ya soon, hopefully. Please don't flame me... anyway... R'N'R!! 


	4. 4: Unexpected Happenings

What Men Want Chapter 4: Unexpected Happenings  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Gigi, so don't sue me. Here goes nothin'...  
  
After School  
Gigi got out the fabric cleaner and a rag. Mrs. McDowell had made her clean the entire art room as a punishment for getting paint everywhere. Kai had left her there to take all the blame. Come to think of it, he was probably the one who had told the teacher that he had seen her there. She got down on her knees and began to scrub the floor. She was trying to think of ways to get even with Kai. She could always rig his locker, but that was just small talk. She wanted to get back at him so he'd never mess with her again. Not that she would mind of course. She heard someone walk up behind her, and she whirled around. Riko was standing in the doorway. He smirked. "What the hell do you want?" She asked tartly.  
"Just you, baby." He replied as he approached her. "You know that everyone in the school thinks we'd make a great couple."  
"Yeah right."  
"It's true, don't you think?" He asked as he placed a hand on her waist.  
"Get your hands off of me!" She yelled and pushed him away. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Her fist met with his jaw, and he stumbled back. He felt his lip, blood began to seep from the wound.  
"Damn bitch." She ran out of the room and down the hall. He chased after her. She led him into the storage closet, remembering the incident from the night before. She grabbed a baseball bat, and when he passed by; whacked him with it, as hard as she could. She didn't know where she had hit him, and didn't really give a shit. She shut the door and locked him in the storage room. She sighed and went back to cleaning the art room.  
It was about a half-an-hour later when she heard the sound of a shattering window, and looked up to see Riko. He grinned maniacally at her and lunged forward. She didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and was thrown into the wall. She was immediately knocked out. Riko snickered as he stood up. He dragged the unconscious teen through the school and out to his car. He threw her in the trunk and took her to his apartment.  
Kai stepped out of his car, and looked at the white house looming before him. He had finally decided to visit Gigi and tell her he was sorry about the whole detention thing. He rang the doorbell nervously. A plump middle-aged woman with short, thick brown hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Hello." She greeted sweetly.  
"Uh... is Gigi there?"  
"No, I'm sorry, she's not. My I ask who you are?"  
"Never mind, I'll see her later." Kai replied as he headed back towards his car.  
"Oh no you don't." The woman said as she stalked after him. She pulled his arm and led him back up the steps.  
"No, this really isn't necessary, I can come back later."  
"You can wait inside until she gets here." She continued to pull him into the house. Once he was in, she let go off him and quietly shut the door. "You can have a seat if you like." She offered as she gestured to the couch. Kai was going to object, but there was no use. He sighed in defeat, and sat down. "So, what did you say your name was, dear?"  
"Kai."  
"Kai..."  
"Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari." He added.  
"Oh! You're the one she got in trouble with. The teacher called me yesterday about the little argument with you two and Mrs. Hal. She didn't come home last night. Oh well, she was probably just hanging with some of her new friends. My my, she said you were cute, but I didn't know you were this cute!" Kai turned away to hide his embarrassment.  
"I should be leaving."  
"Oh no you don't. You stay right there and I'll get Tammy to make some tea." The woman said. "Tammy! Would you make us some tea, dear?"  
"Sure, mom!" A voice called from the kitchen.  
"By the way, you can call me Cynthia. Gigi should be coming home soon. I hope nothing's wrong." Cynthia said as she glanced at the clock. "So, how is Gigi doing in school?"  
"Uh... fine. I guess..." Kai murmured.  
"Oh, good!" Cynthia said, relieved. "I thought she might not be getting along well. It seems if she had a boyfriend already, that she must be doing pretty well."  
"No, I'm not her boy-." Kai began, but was cut off.  
"I get it now, I bet you two were out late last night. Oh, to be young and in love." She said dreamily.  
"She's not my girlfriend." Kai replied uncomfortably, he didn't the direction this conversation was heading.  
"Well, as my soon to be son-in-law I must give you a little prep talk, I know that your parents probably told you all this, but I have my own rules for my daughters." She continued, ignoring his last statement.  
"I don't have any parents."  
"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean any offense." Cynthia said as a girl who Kai assumed to be Tammy came in with the tea. "Oh, thank you Tammy, dear." The door swung open, and a man stepped in, holding a brief- case and wearing a suit.  
"Father! You're home." Tammy exclaimed as she gave him a big hug. (As you can tell, this family is very erm... 'perfect', if you could call it that, kinda a 'pleasentville' thing goin on if you know what I mean... anyways!)  
"Who is this?" The father asked, looking awkwardly at Kai.  
"This is Kai Hiwatari. He's Gigi's new boyfriend." Cynthia introduced.  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Hiwatari." The man said as he held out his hand. Kai was about to shake it, when the man pulled him into a huge bear crushing hug. Tammy snickered as she watched. "Well, let me take a good look at my future soon-in-law." He stated as he took a step back and examined Kai. "Been going to the gym, have we?" He asked. Kai shook his head. "Naturally strong, now that's my kind of guy." He gave him another big hug and Kai tried his best not to pass out.  
"Oh my, how could I forget. I'll be back in a moment... just a moment." Cynthia said as she ran upstairs.  
"You can call me Victor, or Dad. You might as well just call me Dad now, you know, to get used to it later." Kai gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. They were the strangest parents he had ever met. And they thought he and Gigi were gonna get married. What a laugh! He knew he should've never come to apologize in the first place. Cynthia came down the stairs holding a green sweatshirt that said 'Thorson Pride... Proud to be related to a Thorson.' She handed it to him.  
"Go ahead, put it on." She urged sweetly. Kai looked at it for a moment, and decided the last thing he wanted was two angry parents, so he put it on. "How adorable!" Cynthia shrieked. "Now you look like part of the family." 'Can these people get any weirder?' Kai asked himself.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" He inquired as politely as he could manage.  
"Yes, of course. You can use the one upstairs. The downstairs one isn't working. Just go up the stairs, turn left, walk through Gigi's room, and it will be straight in front of you." She explained. Kai nodded and followed her directions.  
  
At Riko's Apartment  
Gigi woke up with a major headache. She looked around at her surroundings and realized she was on a bed... and wasn't wearing very much. She saw the rest of her clothes piled on the ground and quickly put them on. Riko came into the room dressed in his boxers, grinning. "Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" He asked as he sat down.  
"You are a disgusting pig." Gigi hissed.  
"You did it willingly."  
"Did not."  
"You sure did."  
"How could I if I don't even remember?" Gigi asked fiercely.  
"You don't remember, what a shame...?" Riko said mockingly.  
"I'm leaving." She replied as she stalked out of the room.  
"Go ahead, I got what I wanted. Besides, if you tell anyone, they'll never believe you, because you did it of your own free will." Riko called after her. She ignored him and ran out of the building. She didn't recognize that part of the city at first, then saw a road that let to her house a few blocks away from the school. It wasn't until she had time to think during her walk that realization came over her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It wasn't her fault, was it? She didn't even remember it for goodness' sake. But that doesn't mean that it didn't happen. She shivered at the thought of what Riko said had happened. Had he really raped her? She tried to push the thoughts away, but it didn't work. She didn't feel like facing her parents at the moment, or ever, so she decided to use the door that led directly into her room . It had stairs that led up to her room at the back of the house. She climbed up and slowly opened the door, making sure Tammy wasn't in her room. She didn't see anyone, so she quietly crept in and shut the door.  
"Where have you been?" Kai asked from the corner of the room. Gigi let out a yelp.  
"How the hell did you get here, why are you here?" She asked impatiently.  
"I came by to say sorry about the detention thing last night, then your mom made me stay and have some tea."  
"That's my mom all right." She muttered.  
"That's not the half of it. She thought I was your boyfriend, and called me her son-in-law, then your father came home, and it happened all over again. Not to mention he almost squeezed me to death. Then, your mother made me wear this sweatshirt. I told her I wasn't your boyfriend, but she didn't listen. So, where have you been?" He asked, returning to his original question.  
"I... Riko ..." She began as tears began to brew in her eyes again.  
  
End of Chappie 4 Hope you liked it! See ya soon, hopefully. Please don't flame me... anyway... R'N'R!! 


	5. 5: Bye Bye Riko!

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Beyblade characters or Beyblade itself, though I wish I did. Sniffle... So uh, don't sue me, okey dokey?  
  
Ahem... on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Bye Bye Riko!!!  
  
"Mrs. McDowell made me clean the art room, and Riko came in." Gigi began as she sat down on her bed. "He said some stuff, and chased me down the hall. I tripped him with a baseball bat in the storage room, and locked him in. A while later he came back and pushed me against the wall. I guess I blacked out because I woke up laying in a bed at his apartment, and my clothes were on the floor."  
"So, to sum it all up, he raped you?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone."  
"I just did."  
"You should tell the police."  
"They won't believe me, I don't have proof."  
"Yes you do." Kai replied and pointed to her arms, they were covered in bruises.  
"They'll never believe me, they will think I'm crazy."  
"Just go tell the police." Kai repeated as he walked out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Gigi asked.  
"For a walk." He said, then left. He went outside and got into his car. Within fifteen minutes, he arrived at Riko's apartment building. He took the elevator up to the sixth floor and could hear the television on in Riko's room. He was going to knock on the door, but he decided that was too nice. He slammed the door open and found Riko sitting on his couch, watching t.v.  
"What the hell do you want, Hiwatari?" He asked smugly.  
"What do you think?"  
"If it's about that Thorson girl, who cares? You said you didn't like her anyway. I told you she was mine." Riko snapped and turned back to the t.v. "Unless, I'm guessing you want to settle this the manly way." He said as he stood up.  
"If that's okay with you." Kai replied.  
"Well, let's begin." Riko stated. He took the first swing, but Kai ducked and he missed. He kicked Riko in the shins. He tripped backwards and stumbled out of the open door. He tumbled down the stairs. When he saw Kai coming after him, he ran down to the main lobby. He pounced on Kai, sending them both crashing to the floor. Riko wrapped his hands around Kai's throat, and in exchange, Kai kneed him sharply in the stomach, and threw him into the desk. He stood up as Riko scrambled to his feet. Kai backed up to the window, and Riko pounced on him, sending them crashing through the window and onto the sidewalk of the street. The glass shards flew everywhere, and a few pedestrians stared at the boys for a moment, not wanting to get caught up in it. They rolled around, exchanging punches. He elbowed Kai in the ribs. He loosened his grip on Riko some but not entirely. He rolled on top of him and pinned Kai's arm to the pavement. Kai lifted him up with his legs and flipped him over his head. Riko landed hard on his shoulder and cringed. They both staggered to stand up. Riko slammed Kai into the brick wall of the building. Kai fell to the ground. Riko was about to go in for the kill, but Kai grabbed his leg and yanked him down to the sidewalk. Riko let out a yelp as Kai crawled on top of him and forced his legs down. Riko swung his arms around and punched Kai in the face. He got to his feet quickly, but Kai swung out his leg and kicked him in the back of the knee-caps, causing him to land hard on the ground. Riko grabbed a piece of broken glass and plunged it into Kai's shoulder. Kai gritted his teeth and winced, but kept fighting. He held his arms together, and dragged him to his feet. Once they were both standing, Kai swung Riko around, and threw him into the wall roughly. The impact knocked Riko unconscious, and he slumped down to the ground. Kai sighed heavily as he looked down at the limp body.  
"Shouldn't have messed with her." He said coolly, as he got back into his car and left. He quickly drove back to Gigi's house. He licked the blood from his lip as he pulled into the driveway. He sighed as he walked up the sidewalk to the front porch and knocked on it impatiently. Mrs. Thorson opened it peering through her half moon spectacles.  
"Back so soon?" She asked sweetly. "When did you leave?"  
"Can I speak to Gigi?" Kai asked, ignoring her questions. The woman nodded and gestured for him to come in. He brushed past Mr. Thorson and Tammy, leaving them to wonder about his black eye and swollen lip. He went up the stairs leading to Gigi's room and swiftly swung the door open. Gigi was curled up on her bed, and she jumped and let out a yelp when she saw Kai. "Did you call the police?" He asked as she sat up.  
"Yeah, but they didn't believe me, they said I'd have to come in to the police station and answer questions." She replied as she hugged her pillow. "What happened to you?" He had a bunch of small cuts all over his arms from the glass, not to mention the large gash in his shoulder.  
"I took care of Riko." He answered as her eyes lit up.  
"You don't mean you really, you..." She stuttered through her words.  
"Beat the shit out of him?" Kai finished casually. Gigi nodded and stood up.  
"So, where is he?" She asked cautiously. He turned around and shrugged.  
"Probably still unconscious by his apartment bulding." Gigi unexpectedly pounced on him and gave him a bear-crushing hug.  
"Thank you thank you thank you...!" She exclaimed as they both toppled to the floor.  
"You're... *pant* welcome... *pant.*" Kai squeaked out trying to breathe. She had him pinned down next to the bed, and kept her relentless vice-like grip on him. 'It's gonna take the freakin' jaws of life to get her off.' Kai thought.  
"I heard that." Gigi replied as she smirked. Kai had totally forgot that she knew what he was thinking. She let go of him, and Kai sighed in relief. "I'm not letting you off that easily." She teased as she sat down on him before he could get up. She looked down at him, the blood on his lip and around his eye almost matched his eyes perfectly. She couldn't help but smile, and it soon turned into a giggle.  
"What're you laughing at?" Kai snapped, he was still the same old Kai after all. Gigi knew he couldn't keep up his cold facade for long. She leaned in towards him, their breathes mingled together. She hesitated at first, then kissed him softly on the lips. She could taste a little of the blood, still fresh on his lips. Kai was surprised at first, but he didn't object. He ran his hand down her back, causing Gigi to shiver slightly. She lifted his chin up some, to have better access to his mouth. He slowly drew back, both breathing heavily. "I don't like this position..." He whispered. Gigi cocked her head to the side, disappointed, but leaned back as well. He sat up, and in one swift motion, Gigi found herself lying on the floor, Kai was leaning on top of her.  
"So you don't like women on top?" She asked as she smiled.  
"Not really." Kai murmered as he ran his hand gently down her face. He pulled her into another kiss. He squeezed her waist with his knees and let his full weight rest on her. The door slowly squeaked open.  
"Ahem..." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Kai got off of Gigi and they both peaked their heads up over the side of the bed. They were on the side opposite of the door. Mr. Thorson was standing in the doorway. Gigi's eyes went wide and she stood up quickly. Kai followed suit. Mr. Thorson just stood there for a minute, then came back to reality. "Uh..."  
"Hello, father." His daughter greeted as innocently as she could.  
"Mr. Thorson." Kai bowed nervously.  
"Dinner's ready." Was all the man could say before going back downstairs. Gigi let out a deep breath.  
"That was close." She whispered. Kai nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up before dinner." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. She disinfected the cuts and bandaged the wound on his shoulder. The swelling on his lip had gone down some, but his black eye stuck out like a rotten apple. "That's the best I can do." Gigi said as she tied the end of the bandage into a knot. They both went downstairs.  
"Oh, Kai. You must stay with us for dinner." Mrs. Thorson proposed cheerfully.  
"N-no. Bye Gigi." He replied as he headed for the door. "Thanks anyway." Gigi dragged him back into the dining room.  
"No." She hissed. "You've gotta stay, I don't know what to say about Riko and all." Kai let out a sigh, she had a point. He sat down in a chair next to Gigi.  
"Glad that you can stay." Mrs. Thorson said as she set the dishes onto the table. Mr. Thorson sent Kai a glare then turned to his wife.  
"Looks delicious, honey." He complimented.  
"Scrumptious, mother." Tammy and Gigi chorused. She elbowed Kai in the ribs.  
"Yeah..." He added as he looked at Gigi who smiled and nodded. They began to eat and it was quiet until Tammy broke the silence.  
"So Kai, did you meet Gigi at school?"  
"Duh." Gigi answered for him as she scooped some beans into her mouth.  
"Where do you live, Kai?" Mrs. Thorson asked in her light voice.  
"On the other side of town." He replied.  
"Oh, well you should stay the night then. You shouldn't be driving around at this hour."  
"It's only eight-thirty, Cynthia." Her husband replied.  
"I'm perfectly aware of what time it is, dear." She turned to Gigi. "He can sleep on the couch in your room." Her daughter nodded and put her dishes in the sink.  
"Cynthia, are you sure that's okay. Gigi is a teenager and in a room alone with a boy..." Mr. Thorson trailed off.  
"Oh, you worry too much, Kurt. She'll be fine. Kai seems to be a nice boy." Cynthia reassured.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said as he watched them walk upstairs.  
"You worry too much."  
"And you don't worry enough. Did you even see that boy? Where did he get those cuts and bruises from? I'll bet he's in a gang."  
"Oh, yeah. And you also bet that President Nixon was part of a company that scammed you on your credit card when you had actually went over."  
"Geez, why do I even bother?" Kurt huffed as he went to his bedroom. Tammy gathered the remaining plates and placed them into the sink.  
  
~*Later That Night in Gigi's Bedroom*~  
  
Gigi layed stretched out on her stomach on her bed, and looked over the side, where Kai was laying on his back on the couch. He had his hands folded behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He lied there, lost in thought with his eyes clamped shut, when suddenly Gigi sat up, as if remembering something. "What?" He asked as he opened his eyes.  
"I just realized that I... I could... be pregnant." She said in a hushed tone. Kai looked away, he hadn't thought about that. "What should I do?"  
"I wish I knew." He mumbled.  
"Why did this have to happen to me? God damn Riko." She cursed.  
"You really should tell your parents. They'll know what to do." Kai suggested.  
"Yeah, but you'd have to come with me."  
"Che, yeah right. Your father already doesn't like me, he'll think I did it or something."  
"No he won't."  
"Hn."  
"Tomorrow morning, you've got to."  
"How about after school?"  
"Fine, but you have to promise."  
"I promise." Kai sighed.  
"How does Kiko live with her brother?"  
"She doesn't. She lives with her boyfriend, Marcus." Kai replied.  
"What's the deal with Kurina?" Gigi asked. "She's pretty, but there's something about her..."  
"She has three children. They've all got different fathers, and another one on the way."  
"You're not one of the fathers, are you?" She inquired timidly. Kai looked away.  
"No, of course not."  
"How am I supposed to believe you? You have liar written all over your face. Spill it out."  
"Let's just say I came really close." He whispered quickly. Gigi gasped as she stared at Kai.  
"So you guys are going out?" She asked sadly.  
"No way. It was a few years ago. Just... I don't wanna talk about it." He replied.  
"Are you saying you have sex with just any girl?"  
"Arg, no."  
"I don't believe you. You're a player just like Riko and them." She snorted as she switched off the light and put her pillow over her head. Kai closed his eyes shut tightly. This was SO not going well. 'Spectacular, now she thinks I do it with anyone. And she threw me in the lot with Riko and those pigs. I've dug myself into a hole that's gonna be a hell of a ride to get out of.' He thought. Gigi took the pillow off her head and perked up when she heard the thought.  
"You really mean it?" Her eyes sparkled.  
"What?" Kai asked. "Oh yeah."  
"Awesome!" She squealed as she jumped off of her bed and landed on top of Kai. 'Okay, maybe it wasn't so hard to get out of that hole.' Kai thought cheerfully as he smiled.  
Before you knew it, Gigi was asleep in his arms. Kai yawned and fell asleep as well, both unaware of what the next day would bring.  
  
Hope it was okay. Sorry it took me so long to update! Read and Review if you please. (I try to be polite as possible.) Stay tuned for Chapter 6!!!! 


	6. 6: The Truth

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters so don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth  
  
Gigi woke up lying on the couch. She looked around as she rubbed her eyes. Kai wasn't in sight. She stretched and got up. Glancing at the clock, she noticed she was late for school, again. She hurriedly threw her clothes on a pushed the door open. She tumbled down the stairs, only to see Kai eating at the breakfast table with the rest of her family. 'Oh my God...' She thought. Kai gave here a look that said 'get-me-the-hell- outta-here' and she rushed to his side. "Sorry mom, gotta go to school." She said quickly and ran out the door with Kai. "Bye!" They raced each other to school, Kai won. Just as the bell rang, they snuck into the gymnasium. Mr. Damantu was taking roll and hadn't noticed their absence.  
"Mendes? Is Riko Mendes here today?" He asked the class. They all looked around.  
"I guess not..."  
"He was fine yesterday." Another kid chirped.  
"Must be skipping again." Kai lied, but everyone just nodded in agreement. 'Fools.' Kai thought as he glanced at Gigi who was looking around nervously.  
'How am I supposed to deal with him now?' She asked herself. Just then, the sunlight entered the room from the doorway. Riko stepped in, he had a cast on his wrist and a bandage around his forehead to go with his other cuts, bruises, and scrapes.  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Damantu." He said smoothly as he got into line.  
  
"Oh boy, what happened to you?" Kenny asked.  
"None of your business, geek!" Riko replied as he grabbed Kenny by the collar.  
"Let go of him." Ray demanded. Riko just smirked.  
"Who do you think you are?" A hand wrapped around his wrist, and concealed it in a tight grip.  
"Don't even think of it, Mendes." Came Kai's voice. Riko sighed and drew back.  
"I was just having a bad day, I'm gonna get you Hiwatari." He hissed.  
"Just watch your back, Riko. I'm not through with you yet." Kai replied as he let go of the teen's wrist.  
"You did that to him, Kai?" Max asked.  
"Somebody had to." He stated as he got back into line.  
"Kai beat Riko's ass!" A student shouted.  
"Go Kai! You da man!" Another exclaimed.  
"It's about time somebody taught him a lesson." Said a female voice from behind them. They all turned around to see a girl standing there. She had long purple hair and silver eyes. She looked up at Kai through her long eyelashes. Everyone looked at her in awe. "Kai...?" She said, looking innocent.  
"K-Kurina," He began, then noticed all the watchful eyes around him. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone. Kurina knew from the past years when they had been together, that he never really liked to show his emotions in public.  
"I, I need to talk to you." She answered as she pressed her lips together tightly. "Alone." She added almost in a whisper. Kai followed her to the empty hall way. She shut the door so the others couldn't eavesdrop. A little girl about three years old was sitting in one of the chairs. Her eyes brightened as she looked up.  
"Mama!" She squealed. Kurina scooped her up into an embrace.  
"Hello, Melody." She greeted in a soft voice. The girl had lavender hair, a little lighter than her mother's, and crimson eyes. Kai leaned against the wall.  
"What do you want?" He asked again.  
"I-I lied to you." She muttered.  
"About what?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.  
"About Melody. Well, she is yours." She replied quietly. Kai snapped his eyes open.  
"What? You told me she was Mitko's." Kai said in an outburst. He couldn't believe his ears.  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"Then why did you tell me now? I would have been a lot better off if I left school today knowing I wasn't a father."  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that you'd wanna get to know your own daughter." Kurina replied on the brink of tears.  
"Why now?"  
"Because I see you with Gigi, and if you guys get really serious, I don't want you to think it's your first time being a father."  
"So... what have you told Mitko?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead.  
"He still thinks she's his."  
"Can't we just keep it that way?" Kai asked stubbornly. He felt something wrap around his legs.  
"Daddy!" Came a sweet little voice. He looked down to see that Melody had attached herself to him. Kai looked up at Kurina, inside he was having a panic attack, his first one ever... I think.  
"Go ahead." She encouraged. "Pick her up." He hesitated at first, then picked Melody up. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "See? She knows who her father is."  
"That's unfortunate for me..." Kai mumbled as he tried to pull her off. He finally managed to un-pry her arms, and when he did, propped her up on his hip. "This is the only one, right?"  
"Yes, of course. Andrea's father is Mitko, and Forest's father is Sam." Kurina explained.  
"And him?" Kai asked as he pointed to her abdomen.  
"Riko..." She murmured barely above a whisper.  
"You two were going out?" He inquired in disgust.  
"No." She said as she hung her head. "He, he raped me too. But um..." Kurina wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I just wanted you to know about Melody, and if you ever wanted to see her, that'd be all right." She took the girl from Kai's arms and headed towards the exit. "Good luck with Gigi!" She called back with a warm smile as the door shut. Kai sighed and turned back to the gym.  
"What did she want, Kai?" Asked a excited Tyson in the gym.  
"Shut up and leave me alone." Kai replied as he went into the locker room to change back into his other clothes.  
"Where is he going?" Kiko asked Gigi as she placed her hands on her hips. The girl shrugged, and let out a sigh. 'What was going on? Had he gotten back together with Kurina? By his attitude, that wasn't the case, or so she thought. She headed to the locker room as well, school wasn't important to her at the moment. "You too?" Kiko yelled after her.  
Once she was all dressed, she went out of the back door by the locker rooms. She kicked the rocks around her, and headed down the sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself at the elementary school playground. It was empty, or near empty. She could see a lone figure sitting on top of the metal monkey bars, she could tell it was Kai. She walked up to him, he had his eyes shut, deep in thought. He sat cross- legged on the bars with his head lowered. 'What?' He thought.  
"I'm gonna skip out today too." Gigi murmured. "What did you and Kurina talk about?" Kai leaned back and looked at the ground, he knew he couldn't keep the truth from her.  
"She... she told me that Melody's my kid."  
"And you believe her?"  
"Why shouldn't I? She's exactly the right age, and she even has the same color eyes as me."  
"I thought her and Andrea were Mitko's daughters." She commented.  
"No."  
"So, I assume you're going back to her?" Gigi asked sadly.  
"What? No way." He replied.  
"Why not? Don't you love her?"  
"No, I...love...you..." He trailed off quietly.  
"But you DO love Melody of course, you have to...?"  
"I don't know, I didn't even know she was mine until half-an hour ago."  
"Well, for all it's worth..." Gigi began as she stared him straight in the eyes. 'God those crimson eyes are so mesmerizing...' Gigi thought. 'Okay now back to what I was saying.' She mentally slapped herself for getting distracted. "I love you too." A smile crept to her lips, but Kai's expression didn't change. She didn't know what to do because, he wasn't thinking anything. Before she knew it, he had leaned down, and they were kissing. He pulled away slowly.  
"That's not the only reason, right?" He asked as he jumped off the play structure.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't only like me cause I'm a good kisser, right?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Of course not, you big-headed baka!" She replied as she punched him playfully. "You're so full of yourself." She snorted and turned away. Kai grabbed her around the waist and heaved her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" She asked as she pounded his back with fists.  
"Home." He replied as he kept walking.  
"But I don't wanna go back to my house..." Gigi protested.  
"MY house, not yours." Kai corrected her as they arrived in front of a large house. No, not house, mansion. The gate opened as he let her get off and walked inside. They walked up the spiral stair case and into a long hall way lined with rooms. He led her into a room that had black walls. There was a bed, a couch, two chairs, a desk, a dresser, and a walk in closet.  
"This is your room?" She asked as she looked around.  
"Yeah." Kai answered as he sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to do?"  
"Can I use the phone?" She suddenly perked up. He nodded and pointed to it.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"You'll see..." She grinned as she punched in the numbers. 'It better not be what I think it is.' Kai groaned inwardly as he folded his arms and leaned back. 'It better not be...'  
  
End of Chappie 6 Hope you enjoyed it! Hmmm... who is she calling? Find out next time on, What Men Want! Chapter 7 Please read and review Should I drop this fic? 


	7. 7: Dilemma: In Trouble

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any related characters so don't sue me...blah blah blah!  
  
Thank you readers and reviewers who have made it this far. I really appreciate it. This chapter is kinda gonna be weird for both you and me. I haven't however, gone insane, this is a short chapter, and I'm not used to writing about pplz getting hurt, hope I didn't spoil too much!  
  
Kai/Ray: Guess what!?  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Kai/Ray: You get to say the f-word! And so does a buddy of yours!  
  
Kai: Whatever... *walks away*  
  
Kai/Ray: Oh well, it's a big leap for me... not! Please read and enjoy while I go find Kai!  
  
Chapter 7: Dilemma- In Trouble  
  
"Hello? Are they there?" Gigi asked into the phone. "Okay, yeah. How'd you guess? Come on over. Sure. Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone, grinning.  
"Who was that?" Kai asked.  
"Tala and the others. They're coming over, apparently they ditched school too." She replied.  
"Tala and what others?" He asked as he bit his lip, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.  
"Well, Tala, Enrique, Oliver, Kevin, Lee, Spencer, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Kane, Jim, Goki, Johnny, Mariam, Salima, Mariah, Ray, Tyson, Max, Michael, Emily, Hilary..." She listed them off.  
"With all of them it sounds like..." Kai began as the doorbell rang. They went down stairs and to open the door. "A party."  
"Gee, how'd you guess?" Gigi asked sarcastically. Kai opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Mitko.  
"What do you want?" Kai sighed.  
"You were fucking around with Kurina!" Mitko growled. "She told me about Melody."  
"I was not fucking around with her, that was three years ago, and besides, it's about time she told you the truth!" Kai retorted.  
"Who's the slut?" Mitko asked as he eyed Gigi over.  
"My name's Gigi, and I'm not a slut." She hissed.  
"Sure." Mitko replied, turning back to Kai. "Someone wanted me to come here and ask you guys a favor."  
"Who asked you?" Kai asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Mitko pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Kai.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Gigi shouted as she pounced on him. She knocked the weapon out of his hands and pinned him down on the floor. Kai felt the tranquilizer take it's affect on him, and he fell asleep. 'I've had enough of you.' Mitko thought as he punched her across the face. She fell back and held her jaw. He kicked her hard in the ribs, and she passed out.  
Gigi woke up in a cold, dark room. She looked around, it was unfamiliar territory. She spotted Kai lying next to the wall opposite of her. She went to him and felt his pulse. She sighed I relief as she felt the faint beating. She gently tried to wake him up. "Kai." She said in a whisper. He stirred and his eyes opened slowly. He let out a groan as he leaned against the wall. There was a long, thin cut across his hairline that was still bleeding.  
"It's nice to see that you have woken up." Said a voice from the shadows. Kai's ears perked up from the voice, it made him shudder as memories came back.  
"Who are you?" Gigi asked as she stood up. The man revealed himself from the darkness.  
"My name is Voltaire. But you can call me grandfather." He introduced with a grin.  
"Why would I call you that?" She huffed.  
"Oh? You mean Kai didn't tell you?" Voltaire shrugged innocently. The girl shook her head. "He's my grandson. And speaking of grandsons, I hear I'm a great-grandfather. Melody, was that her name?" Kai glared at Voltaire, hate and spite pouring from his eyes.  
"What do you want?" He asked angrily.  
"You of course, and Miss Thorson." His grandfather disappeared for a moment, then came back with two heavily armed men. "Take this girl to her cell." He ordered. They grabbed Gigi and forced her down the hall.  
"Hey! Get your hands off of me, jerk!" She exclaimed as she scratched one of them.  
"Feisty." Voltaire chuckled as he turned back to Kai. "Unfortunately, that won't help her out."  
"Why did you bring us here?"  
"I just wanted to teach you and your girlfriend a lesson."  
"For what?"  
"I'm still trying to think of that, but anyway, I just miss the good old days when I got to watch you suffer. But this time, you won't have to suffer, your little kitten however, she should be fun to watch."  
"Leave Gigi out of this!" Kai snapped.  
"My my! Are you saying the great Kai Hiwatari has feelings? We should fix that now, shouldn't we?" Voltaire replied as he leaned in closer to Kai. "Let me just cut to the chase. One of you is going to die, and the other can go free. It's your choice. And, until you do decide, you two will be the subject of my new torture program."  
"You can't do this!" Kai growled as he lunged towards his grandfather, but was pulled back by chains around his hands and feet.  
"I can and I have." Voltaire stated smoothly as he walked away. "Mitko, go ahead." He said as he nodded to the orange haired teen. Mitko smirked and entered Kai's cell.  
"Guess what old buddy... I get the pleasure of torturing you today. Now, would you like the comfort of a visible wound, such as broken bones, blood, and gouges, or would you prefer the unseen wounds, such as the always famous internal bleeding." He offered in a sickly-sweet voice.  
"How about..." Kai began as he swallowed hard. "I decide who dies right now?"  
"I'm listening." Mitko replied as he folded his arms.  
"Okay, then kill me, and let Gigi go." Kai stumbled through his words.  
"I don't like that idea. Let's say, you both get tortured, and you both die?" Mitko approached him slowly. Kai kicked him in the groin, and Mitko faltered for a moment, then sprang back up and punched Kai in the stomach. Kai swung to punch him, but he was out of reach because of the chains held him back. Mitko slammed him into the wall, knocking Kai out. He continued to beat and kick him. After he felt he had done his job, he posted a large smile on his face and walked away.  
Gigi looked around her cell, trembling. "Kai!" She yelled, but there was no answer. "Kai?" Still, nothing but echoes. She sat down in the corner of the room and the flood of tears was released. "Kai..." She whispered as she buried her face in her arms. She looked up as Voltaire entered her cell.  
"You or Kai, you or Kai. Such a tough decision." He teased mockingly.  
"Let Kai go." She muttered.  
"But if I did that, I'd have to kill you."  
"So what? I don't care. Go ahead, kill me. I just want Kai to be okay."  
"How touching, that's what lover boy said too." Voltaire snickered as he paced back and forth. "But that would take out the fun, killing you now. So, I wanna show you something." He hit a switch on the hall way wall. The wall turned around, displaying Kai on the other side. His hands were tied above his head with the rope that was connected to a wooden pole. He was out cold, and his body was limp.  
"Kai." She gasped. "Let him go!" She demanded.  
"Why would I do that? I'd be left with nothing, no pleasure here." Voltaire shrugged.  
"Please, just let him go. I... I'll take his place. Just please." She begged. "Don't hurt him anymore." Kai's grandfather snapped his fingers, and the rope went slack, letting Kai drop to the ground.  
"I'll be back in a half-hour to finalize this. Until then, say your good-byes." He stiffly walked away, leaving the two in the dark cell.  
"Kai." She said as she crawled looked him over. He was covered in blood, sweat, and bruises. She heard a noise and glanced up. She could hear the shuffling of feet and some voices.  
"Are you sure this is the place?" One of the voices asked.  
"It's the only abandoned warehouse on the block." Came another voice. There was a crash.  
"Tyson! That was my foot."  
"Sorry."  
"You should be more careful, you could've damaged Dizzi." Said a small voice  
"Are you guys coming?" Gigi was sure it was Ray's voice. A large door burst open and the famous Bladebreakers (excluding Kai no duh) entered. "Kai, Gigi!" Ray exclaimed. "I found them." The others ran up to the room. Kenny took something out of his pocket and opened the door to the cell.  
"Hurry. Let's get them outta here before Voltaire finds out." Tyson said as he helped Gigi stand up. Ray and Max picked up Kai.  
"I can walk on my own." Gigi hissed as they left. Once they were safely out of the building, they made their way to Ray's house. They set Kai down on the couch.  
"Voltaire got him pretty good." Ray commented as he looked him over. 'Damn. Looks like he's got a concussion.' He thought.  
"Then we gotta wake him up." Gigi replied as she appeared at his side. "Oh yeah. I didn't tell you guys I can hear your thoughts, did I?"  
  
"No, you failed to mention that." Tyson muttered as he got a clean towel. Ray woke Kai up, and he sat up painfully.  
"Ow..." He moaned. A wave of pain ripped through his abdomen, and he doubled over.  
"What's wrong?" Max asked in a worried tone. Kai just groaned and ran to the bathroom.  
"I hope he's okay." Kenny said as he turned to Gigi. "Do you think you have any broken bones?"  
"No..." She replied. "It wasn't Voltaire, it was Mitko. He had Mitko beat Kai."  
"Mitko? Mitko Saunders?" Ray asked. Gigi nodded. "I thought he was a friend of Mitko's."  
"They were friends, and then he learned that he wasn't the father of Melody, Kai is."  
"Kai's a father?" Tyson squeaked.  
"Yeah, but he didn't know until this morning."  
"But she's like, three years old."  
"Kurina lied to Mitko." She stated. The others nodded. They heard the toilet flush, and looked over to the still closed door.  
Kai sat down, back leaned against the bath tub. He was shaking violently and he couldn't stop vomiting blood. He felt another tremor come and let it come up. Washing himself off, he looked into the vanity mirror. Boy, he was a pitiful sight. He turned off the water with trembling hands and went back to the others.  
"You okay there, bud?" Ray asked as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"I think so." He mumbled as he sat on the couch.  
"You look like shit." Tyson said as he watched the team leader shiver.  
"Hmph." Kai tried to smile, but he couldn't as he began shivering like he was in an icebox. Ray held his hand on Kai's forehead.  
"You have a fever." He said gloomily. "I'll go get some medicine." He disappeared, then returned a moment later. Kai took the medicine without objecting or saying 'medicine is for the weak', or anything like that... which told them he wasn't okay.  
"Let's leave him alone for now." Max suggested. They all nodded and filed out of the room. Gigi took a last glance at Kai, who was drifting to sleep, and followed the others.  
  
End Okay I'm super sorry that this chapter sucks, but I'm doing my best, not to mention I am really busy. I've managed to sneak in here and type some throughout the day. AND, I'm kinda depressed right now, so anyway, please review. The next chapter won't be as sucky as this one, I promise! 


	8. 8: A Little Break

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters so don't sue me...  
  
Chapter 8: A Little Break  
  
Kai woke up lying on a bed, covered in baby blue sheets. He bolted upright. Where was he? He glanced around the room, the walls were a navy blue and there were some posters of boy bands hanging up. He recognized it as her room. He felt something shift at the end of the bed. "Nice to see you've woke up, sleepy head." Came a familiar voice. He felt a tingle of pain ripple throughout his body. "Are you all right? Kai?" Gigi waved her hand in front of his face. He looked up.  
"Hm? Uh, yeah." He mumbled awkwardly.  
"Yeah right. You don't look like it." She said as she took out a thermometer. "Here, put this in your mouth."  
"No."  
"Come on, just do it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanna see if you have a fever, why else?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Quit acting like a child." Gigi demanded as she handed him the thermometer.  
"Fine." Kai sighed as he took it and popped it into his mouth. A moment later, the little beeping noise went off and she plucked it from his mouth. "Happy now?" He asked as she looked at the digital reading.  
"100 degrees. You my friend, have a fever." Gigi said as she looked back at Kai.  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"Well Mr. Prick, I've gotta go and talk to the others about the whole Voltaire and Riko incident, I'll probably tell my parents today too. You should to stay in bed, you need your rest." She grabbed her coat. "Will you be okay on your own?" She asked in a mocking voice.  
"Do you even have to ask...?" He grumbled. She grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Bye, my kawaii Kai."  
"Hn." Kai muttered as she escaped from view. As soon as he heard her leave, he got out of bed, and went downstairs. Neither of Gigi's parents were they, which he took as a good sign. Suddenly, out of nowhere:  
"OMG, it's Kai Hiwatari!"  
"How do you know him, Tammy?!" Another girl screeched.  
"I think I'm gonna faint!"  
"Kai, where?" Asked a confused Tammy. She poked her head around the corner, along with three other girls. "Oh, him! He's that Hiwatari kid?"  
"You bet! He's the hunk from that one Beyblading team." Said a girl with silver eyes.  
"What's he doing at your house, Tam?" A girl with purple hair asked.  
"Well, he's my sister's boyfriend." Tammy replied casually.  
"Lucky." Another whispered. "Watch this." She ran out into the living room and latched onto Kai.  
"What the hell...?" Kai yelped as he tried to push her off.  
"Kai honey, don't push me away." She pouted.  
"Whee!" The second girl exclaimed as she threw herself onto him.  
"Uh, Tammy? A little help?" Kai shouted. Tammy sighed and helped pry the girls off of him. The third girl, just stood in the doorway, staring at him. "What?" He asked coldly. She began to breath rapidly, then keeled over.  
"What happened to you?" Tammy asked as she picked up her unconscious friend. Kai was still covered in bruises.  
"Long story." He looked around for the door. "Um, bye." He exited and ran outside, and onto the sidewalk. A burgundy caprice rolled into the driveway, and it held a familiar face inside. Mrs. Thorson stepped out.  
"Kai, dear. Where are you going? Is Gigi home?" She asked as she opened the door.  
"She's out."  
"Well, come on in."  
"No, I gotta go." He answered as he turned around. Cynthia gasped.  
  
"Dear me, what a poor boy. I hear all the time about boys getting into fights. My my, what is this world coming to? But you probably had a good reason, it's not like you belong to a gang. Speaking of gangs, I heard teen pregnancies and teen mothers and fathers are on the rise. Gigi wouldn't ever do anything like that. Anyway, keep her out of trouble young man. So, did you get into another school fight? "  
"Not exactly."  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. You come inside, you don't look so well." She said.  
"Uh, no. Sorry. Good afternoon." He replied as he began to walk down the street.  
"If you must." Cynthia sighed. Kai was glad that she'd shut up. He walked down to Ray's house, that'd be his best guess trying to find the others.  
About ten minutes later, he arrived at Ray's place. He rang the doorbell impatiently. Max came bounding up to the door and opened it a little. "Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked.  
"Gee, I missed you guys so much..." Kai said, sarcasm pouring out.  
"Well, that's great!" Max replied as he jumped onto him. He gave him a hug and let go. Tyson appeared at the door.  
"You're not supposed to be here." He stated immediately.  
"And why not?"  
"Gigi told us that you had to stay in bed ALL day. She said if you came, we'd have to take you back to her place and put you in bed." Tyson said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah!" He stuck his tongue out.  
"That's too bad, now where's Gigi?" Kai asked stubbornly.  
"She's not here." Tyson shrugged. Kai glanced at Max, who had a guilty look on his face. Tyson looked from Max to their team captain. "Uh... good-bye." He added nervously as he pushed the door shut. Kai just retaliated and shoved him out of the way. He stalked past them and into the house. He heard some mumbles from a nearby room, and looked in. Ray and Gigi were sitting on a bed, talking. They both looked up.  
"It's not our fault." Max said quickly as Ray and Gigi exchanged glances.  
"What're you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in bed?" She inquired. Ray had a puzzled look on his face.  
"What's with all the secrecy, what are you guys talking about anyway?" Kai eyed her suspiciously.  
"I don't know how I'm gonna tell my parents about everything. They're gonna be so pissed that I'm not their little angel." She answered. 'Not like I ever was...' Taking a hint, the others left the room quietly. Kai sat down on the bed beside Gigi. She turned away as her hot tears began to form in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't think we're gonna work out." She said, almost in a whisper. Kai bit his lip, 'What is she talking about?' He asked himself.  
"Riko. That's what I'm talking about. Pretty soon, it's going to sink into that dense skull of yours that I'm unclean, I'm not a virgin. We might be close now, but when you really realize it, I'm afraid you..."  
"What?" He asked with concern in his eyes.  
"That you won't want me. That you'll think it's sick. That, you'll break up with me, and I'd rather kill myself than have that happen."  
"You think I'll dump you because you got raped?" Kai wrapped an arm around her.  
"That's about it."  
"What the hell are you thinking?" He asked as he lifted her chin up so that their gazes met. "The only way we're getting separated is if I die, and I seriously doubt that'll happen anytime soon." She let the tears fall and hugged him tightly. Kai just stood there, like a statue for a moment, then hesitantly hugged her back. He rubbed her back gently. "It's okay." He coaxed. 'You have no idea how much this hurts my pride, do you?' He silently chuckled.  
"But you still love me anyway." She giggled into his shirt. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Thanks." She mumbled.  
"Nice to see you're done soaking my shirt."  
"It won't happen again." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Be sure of that, my kawaii Kai."  
"It better not." He crossed his arms. "Or else I'll turn soft."  
"And we don't want that happening now, do we?" She grinned as she jumped off the bed. Kai nodded and they went into the kitchen, where the others were watching Tyson eat, and talking.  
"Have fun?" Tyson asked through his pizza.  
"What did you guys talk about?" Max chirped.  
"Max, who're you kidding? They probably didn't have time to talk back there." Ray jeered.  
"What does that mean?" Max stared at Ray intently.  
"Never-mind bud, I'll tell you later."  
"Cut it out." Gigi said as she said down beside Max. "We were just talking."  
"Sure." She elbowed Ray in the ribs. "Sorry." He squeaked.  
"Okay guys, quit fooling around. He have to find out what to do about Riko and Voltaire." Tyson stated, joining in the conversation having finished all the food in the fridge.  
"Good idea, we'd have never figured that one out on our own." Kai praised sarcastically.  
"You're just jealous cause I thought of it first." Tyson replied proudly.  
"Yeah, you got me."  
"Let's just find a plan, this isn't the time to be arguing." Ray interjected.  
"Oh fine." Tyson and Kai huffed in unison.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update, my sis was hogging the computer. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review! See ya in Chapter 9! 


	9. 9: To Be Guilty, Or Not To Be Guilty

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's affiliated characters. So no suing, okay?! Also, me no own the song 'Crawl' by Maryz Eyez, I guess they own it, even though I wish I did... =(  
  
Chapter 9: To Be Guilty Or Not To Be Guilty...  
  
~*Two Months Later*~  
  
"Gigi, wake up." Kai gently shook her. 'You've gotta get up now.'  
"Just give me a while longer." She mumbled, reading his thoughts, she turned over and covered her head with the pillow.  
"Come on, we're gonna be late for the trial."  
"Like I give a fu- hey! What time is it?" She sprang up, eyes wide open.  
"8:30. Let's go." Kai replied, walking away.  
"So, did you finally wake her up?" Max asked as he poured a cup of sugar into his cereal.  
"Yeah." He grunted. "She's almost as bad as Tyson."  
"That's saying a lot." Ray teased.  
"Hey! I'm not that hard to wake up."  
"Sure." They all replied in unison. Gigi burst into the room, wearing a volleyball sweatshirt and khaki pants. She didn't bother brushing her hair and tied them into two buns.  
"Sorry I took so long." She panted as she got a waffle from the fridge and was about put it into the toaster. Kai grabbed her arm and handed her an apple.  
"You can eat on the way. We gotta get going." He stated simply as she took the apple.  
"Are you sure you want us to come with you?" Ray asked, hesitantly putting on his coat.  
"We could use the support."  
"Yeah, them and half of Tokyo." Kai mumbled as he snatched his wallet and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. "Let's get moving, we need to catch the bus."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Fine, we're coming."  
  
~*At the Court house*~  
  
"All rise." The bailiff said as the judge re-entered the room.  
"Thank you. You may be seated." Judge McNally announced as he looked to the jury. "Has the jury come to a decision?"  
"Yes we have your honor." A tall, lanky man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he cleared his throat. "We find the defendant: Voltaire Hiwatari, guilty." A sigh let out through the courtroom as Voltaire's face fell. He whirled around to face Kai.  
"Okay then, take him away." The judge waved his hand away as the guards took hold of Voltaire.  
"Kai! You little...!" His voice echoed through the narrow hall way he was being led through.  
"Here it comes." Gigi whispered as she grabbed Kai's hand for reassurance. He usually would have pulled back, but this was the final moment.  
"And secondly, we find Riko Mendes..." The jury man began. Gigi started breathing heavily and squeezed Kai's hand even harder. "Not guilty." Her hold on his hand went slack as she collapsed into Kai's arms. He held her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"You can't do that!" A voice rang out from the crowd. Everyone turned their attention to the pissed off boy with midnight blue hair.  
"Excuse me?" The judge inquired.  
"You can't let him get off after he raped Gigi!" Tyson exclaimed. The lawyer sent him a glare.  
"We don't have proof that he did." McNally replied casually. Riko leaned forward in his chair and smirked at Kai. Kai growled and turned to the lawyer.  
"Sorry kid, you should have came sooner." He shrugged.  
"Court dismissed." Judge McNally slammed his mallet and left the courtroom. A murmur went throughout the audience as they filed out. The Bladebreakers ran up to Kai and the unconscious Gigi.  
"Can't believe Mendes got away with it." Max said.  
"Must've had a damn good attorney." Ray stated as he watched Riko pat his lawyer on the back and leave, grinning.  
"Nobody should go free after what he did." Kenny replied.  
"Well, I'll give him a piece of my mind." Tyson held up his balled up fist and looked to Kai. He hadn't said anything. He just stared into space while supporting Gigi with his arm.  
"You okay, Kai?" Max waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. Max pinched his arm.  
"What?" Kai snapped, turning his attention towards his team mates.  
"Did you hear what we said?" Chief asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"Never mind." Tyson sighed. "It's over. Let's just go home." They all headed to the doors, Kai carrying Gigi.  
"It's not over." Kai mumbled under his breath. "Not even close."  
  
~*Ray's House*~  
  
"She's still not awake." Ray said as he came downstairs, where the others were sitting in the living room. Max and Tyson were playing video games, Kenny was at home, and Kai was leaning against the door frame, spaced out once again. Nobody made a sign of acknowledgment. "Did you guys hear that?"  
"Yeah." Kai grunted as he looked up at the neko-jin.  
"She'll be okay, Kai."  
"But Riko's out there, who knows what he'll do next time?"  
"You can protect her," Ray tried to smile. "Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" Kai smirked.  
"I haven't seen you protect Mariah much."  
"Well, she's one of those kinds that don't need protecting..." Ray trailed off, blushing.  
"Sure..." Max looked up from his video game.  
"Yeah, what's up with all the pink?" Tyson snorted.  
"I guess it's her favorite color, I dunno."  
"As they say, 'pretty in pink'..." Max snickered.  
"You two are just jealous."  
"I'm not, remember? I'm with Mariam now." Max replied haughtily.  
"So Tyson's the only jealous one." Kai stated.  
"Jealous? Of you guys? Pht, you wish. I don't need a girl to make myself happy. I don't have time anyway."  
"Che, that's what Kai said and look at him now." Ray retorted.  
"It's just because you're so stuck up on yourself you don't think anyone else is good enough for you." Kai explained.  
"I do not. But I am the World Champion Bey-blader."  
"Ha ha!" Max suddenly burst out. They all looked to the squash- blossom haired teen. "I beat Tyson in the game! Take that 'World Champ!'" He jumped up and did a little dance.  
"Hey! That wasn't fair, I wasn't paying attention." Tyson exclaimed. "I was in the middle of a discussion!" Max stuck his tongue out.  
"You divert, you hurt." He rhymed as he bounced around. "As our deal clearly states, I get all the sugar I want!" He ran into the kitchen and began raiding the cupboards. Everyone else sweat-dropped.  
"Tyson! You wagered that if he won, he could have as much sugar as he wanted?" Ray shouted. Tyson grinned sheepishly as he nodded.  
"I didn't think he'd actually win, but he had unfair advantage." He replied innocently. He looked at the stairs. "Morning to you, my lady." He took off his hat and bowed as Gigi descended from the stairs. He stole a glance at Kai, making sure he wasn't getting pissed. The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
"How long have I been out?" She asked.  
"Uh... three hours, I'd say." Ray replied, looking at the clock.  
"Well, I feel a lot better now. I just can't believe... can't believe that Riko wasn't convicted." She sat down on the couch.  
"You're parents stopped by earlier, they wanted to take you home." Kai said shortly.  
"I have to go back home soon, might as well go now." Gigi mumbled as she slipped on her coat. Kai grabbed his car keys and followed her out the door.  
"Uh, I'll drive you back." They both got into the red and black dodge viper.  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
For a while, they drove in silence. She took an occasional glance at Kai, who seemed concentrated on the road. 'I hope she'll be okay.' He thought as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove to the song that played.  
  
'Can't you see,  
  
what's going on.  
  
We're missing out,  
  
not having fun.  
  
So listen up,  
  
to what I say.  
  
You have a gift,  
  
don't throw it all away.  
  
Look inside yourself and see what's really there,  
  
People can be cruel, but some do really care.  
  
So crawl when you can't walk,  
  
and when you can't talk,  
  
I can sing for you.  
  
and cry if it helps you,  
  
to be stronger  
  
to live on and on  
  
it doesn't make much sense,  
  
to live in agony.  
  
it doesn't make much sense to me.  
  
but when you can't,  
  
get up in time  
  
just take my hand  
  
and I'll pull you by.  
  
don't give up  
  
don't give in  
  
the things you say  
  
you can't let them in.  
  
look inside yourself and see what's really there  
  
people can be cruel, but some do really care  
  
so crawl when you can't walk  
  
and when you can't talk,  
  
I can sing for you.  
  
and cry if it helps you  
  
to be stronger  
  
to live on and on  
  
it doesn't make much sense  
  
to live in agony  
  
it doesn't make much sense to me  
  
so crawl when you just can't do any more doubt  
  
I'll pick you up, and I'll carry you  
  
just believe in me and we're gonna  
  
make it through...'  
  
"We're here." Kai sighed as he turned the radio off. He pulled in front of her house and cut off the engine. Three heads poked through the curtain to see who had pulled into their driveway.  
"It's about time she got home, it's nearly midnight." Tammy whispered to her parents.  
"Shhh." Kurt Thorson held a finger to his lips and he watched the two figures.  
"I don't see what you people are worrying about." Cynthia huffed. "They're just two teenagers."  
"Exactly."  
"Besides, she had to have someone comfort her after Mr. Mendes wasn't locked up."  
"That's what family is for." Tammy replied.  
"No, that's what boyfriends are for."  
"Says who?" Kurt asked.  
"Everyone thinks so."  
"I wish I had a boyfriend." Tammy sighed dreamily as she watched the two kiss. Gigi wrapped her arms around his neck as he place his hands on her waist. About thirty seconds into it, Kai noticed three faces staring at them beside the curtain inside the house.  
"Uh, your family's watching." He mumbled as he broke away. Gigi blushed like crazy and covered her face.  
"I hate it when they but into my private business." She muttered, looking away embarrassed. "So, see you tomorrow at school?"  
"Yeah." He grunted in reply. She gave him a quick hug and ran up to her house.  
"See ya!" She waved as she drove away. Turning back to the house, she found her father sitting by the window, innocently whistling with a guilty look on his face. Tammy was glaring daggers at her, and her mother was her usual, cheerful self.  
"Hello, Gigi darling. Did you have a nice time?"  
"As good as it can get knowing you're rapist is on the loose."  
"Listen, Gigi." Her father stood up. "I wanna know more about that Hiwatari kid. He seems like trouble."  
"Don't be silly, dear." Cynthia grinned. "Remember? He's our future son-in-law. He's even got the Thorson sweatshirt." Gigi took this as an out, and escaped to her room. A moment later, Tammy busted in.  
"The hell do you want?" Gigi asked.  
"How did you get the famous, hot, sexy, mysterious, Russian, well- known Kai Hiwatari to fall in love with you?" Tammy sat down on her bed.  
"Famous? Famous for what?"  
"You've never heard of Kai before you came to this school?" Her sister shook her head. "Do you know what Beyblading is?" Tammy inquired.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"You know the team Bladebreakers?"  
"Uh huh. Hey, that's Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson! Oh my gawd!" Gigi suddenly came to realization. "He's the team captain. I'm dating the most wanted guy in the world!"  
"Pretty much." Tammy nodded.  
"No wonder all the girls at school have been sending me death glares." Gigi rolled onto her back. "I wonder why he never told me, or the others never even told me."  
"Anyway, tell me how you did it."  
"Just go to sleep Tammy. I might tell you some other time." She replied. Tammy sighed and left. Gigi looked up at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts. She had two things to think about. Number one; Kai and the others were world famous, and number two; Riko was going to be back at school. She fell asleep, not deciding a course of action for either.  
  
~End of Chappie 9~ Sorry it took me so long to update and crap, and me am really sorry if this chapter is crap. Anyway, please review. I need some more, I don't think anyone really likes this story. *sniffle* I have writers block, already!!! Okay, I'm SO depressed, I'm failing like four classes at school, at the beginning of the year I was an all 'a' student. What the hell happened? Oh well, please R'N'R! Luv ya!! 


	10. 10: Back at School

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Don't sue me... :P  
  
Chapter 10: Back at School  
  
Kiko approached Gigi after gym class. "Is it true that Riko was voted innocent, and that he raped you?" She whispered as they walked to their lockers. Gigi nodded sadly. "Boy, if that happened to me, Marcus would kick his ass for sure."  
"That's why Riko's in such bad shape. Kai beat the shit outta him. See ya at lunch." She waved goodbye, entering her science class. She felt a pair of hands touch her waist, and jumped a little. She whirled around to see Kai.  
"A little jumpy now, are we?" He teased as he sat down at his desk.  
"You can't blame me." Gigi murmered, sitting in her seat diagnally from them. She looked at Ray and Mariah flirting with each other near the door way. Mariah was blushing and laughing at a joke Ray had made. "Aren't those two cute?"  
"If that's what you call cute." Kai replied dully.  
"Then they're sweet, okay?"  
"Hn."  
"What would you call Max and Mariam?"  
"Cute. Tell me something, Gigi." He glanced at Tyson, then back to her. "How long has Susan liked Tyson?"  
"How did you know Susan likes Tyson?" Gigi gasped.  
"Cause she's flirting with him like crazy." Kai pointed to Susan talking to Tyson.  
"Yeah, well that was a dead give away." She sighed.  
"Hey there, Thorson." A familiar yet unwanted voice called out. Kai let out a low growl as he faced Riko. "Hello Kai. Nice day, isn't it?" He asked with a strange smile on his face.  
"Go away, Mendes." Kai grunted coldly.  
"Yeah right."  
"I said scram."  
"Fine fine. Bye Gigi, I'll be seeing you later." Riko winked at her. He sat down in his seat, grinning.  
"Uh, Kai?" Gigi asked nervously.  
"Yeah?" He replied, his eyes still locked on Riko.  
"Can I... can I stay at your house for the next few days? Riko probably knows where I live, and..."  
"Okay. You don't have to worry about him." He answered. 'I think it's time for another lesson.'  
"Hey guys." Ray greeted cheerfully, Mariah at his side.  
"Did you finish your homework in geometry?" Mariah asked Gigi.  
"Yup. Do you need help with it?"  
"I don't get it at all..."  
"Great, I'll help you."  
"Thanks." Mariah stated as the lunch bell rang. Without saying a word, Kai got up and left for the hallway. "What's his problem?" Mariah asked with her hands on her hips.  
"I dunno. Let's just go to lunch." Gigi pulled her towards the door, knowing what Kai was planning.  
Riko rounded the corner of the empty hallway, and ran straight into Kai. "I still can't believe they let me go free. Isn't that great? You know, we'd make a great team in football." He tilted his head to the side. "You're still mad about Gigi, right? Well, I'll be seeing her after school anyway. And you can't stop me. I know where she lives."  
"You're not going to lay a finger on her." Kai stated firmly.  
"You only won the battle last time, cause I wasn't feeling good. You know, that feeling you get the morning after you have-"  
"Shut up." Kai pinned Riko to the wall.  
"After you have sex." Riko smirked under Kai's grasp. Suddenly, he felt the cold muzzle of a gun press against the back of his neck.  
"You wanna say that again?" Kai growled. Riko swallowed hard and stayed silent. He let go of him and threw him against the wall. After recovering, Riko stood up.  
"It's probably not even loaded." He chuckled. Kai switched off the safety and shot out a window. "You're going to have to pay for the window. Then, you'll get suspended from school, then Gigi will dump you, then she'll go out with me..." While he was talking, Kai took out the remaining bullets of it, and shoved the gun into Riko's hand.  
"Look who's got the gun now."  
Just then, Mr. Palestrome ran into the hall, hearing the echo of the gunfire. "Riko Mendes? What the heck do you think you're doing in the school with a gun? You are expelled."  
"But, it-"  
"No buts. And you shot out a window too?! God Riko, can you get any stupider? Get into my office right now, before you cause a scene." He demanded. Riko glared at Kai, then made his way to the principle's office. "Hiwatari, what're you doing here?"  
"He shot at me." Kai lied.  
"Why."  
"He raped Gigi. Then, I beat him up, but not on school grounds, mind you. I guess he wanted revenge or something, but he missed, and shot the window." He explained coolly.  
"Go to lunch, Hiwatari. I'll deal with you later." Mr. Palestrome ordered as he went back to his office. Kai turned towards the lunch room, smiling to himself that the principle had actually believed his story. 'But Riko deserved it, didn't he? Yes, of course he did.' He thought to himself as he pushed the door open. He caught sight of Ray, Mariah, Gigi, Tyson, Mariam, Max, and Hilary at a near by table. Gigi's face held a worried expression. 'I didn't shoot him.' He thought to her. As soon as he thought it, she sighed with relief.  
  
~*At the Thorson House*~ (A Few Hours Later)  
  
"Kurt, you can't be serious." Cynthia sighed.  
"I am. I told you, I really think she did get raped."  
"If she really was raped, Riko would be in jail because they'd have proof."  
"You heard the lawyer, he said they waited too long. Besides, I don't like the Hiwatari kid." Kurt stated.  
"You've been saying that for the past week."  
"Well, it's still true."  
"That's nice dear, but you don't have a reason to dislike him." Cynthia picked up the remote control and turned on the television."  
"Don't turn it up so loud, Cyn. I'm trying to finish the paperwork." Mr. Thorson complained.  
"Oh, boo hoo." Mrs. Thorson turned to the t.v.  
"Today, at Seimuto High, a reported gunshot was heard by both students and faculty throughout the building. The principle of Seimuto High states that Riko Mendes was the one who pulled the trigger, supposedly trying to shoot a fellow student, Kai Hiwatari. It's been said by many members of the school that these two were arch-enemies from day one. Fortunately, Mendes missed and shot out a window. The school is still going to stay open, as it is an open and shut case. Now, to Fionne Revig with the weather..."  
"Well, as long as they got the shooter, it's nothing to be worried about." Cynthia said to herself as she flicked to another channel. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl." She wondered out loud.  
"What will be a boy or girl?" Kurt called from his office room.  
"Gigi's baby."  
"I thought we decided she was going to have an abortion."  
"That's what you decided. She told me she wasn't sure. Then, she called Kai, and said that she didn't want to have an abortion."  
"Why does she care what he thinks? Anyway, that means she's going to give it up for adoption, right?"  
"No, she wants to keep it, and raise it here." Cynthia replied.  
"I don't want some other kid's child in my house!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"Dear, I think you're forgetting it's Gigi's child."  
"She's not even married!"  
"It's not like she went out, asking to be raped."  
"I never said that she did."  
"Let's just quit arguing, it's getting no where."  
  
Okay! I am so sorry that this chapter sucks, and it was too short, and it too me too darn long to update! I'm really sorry. I just had to have an in-between chapter thingy for the next chapter to make sense. Thanks to the reviewers. Thank you SO MUCH! Please R'N'R!!!! Stay tuned for Chapter 11 :) 


	11. 11: Melody and Vinny

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters, only Gigi, Kurina, Melody, and a few others. That means don't sue me 'cuz u don't have a reason to!  
  
Chapter 11: Melody and Vinny  
  
~*Seven Months Later*~  
  
"How long did you say you are going to be gone?" Kai asked as he sat down on the couch.  
"I told you, I'll be home tomorrow morning, at the latest." Kurina replied as she grabbed her coat. "Now, take care of Melody for me. Don't leave her alone in the house, and I mean it. I don't care if Tala or Eni, or Tyson or Ray or whoever calls, take her with you."  
"Okay, okay." He sighed.  
"And try to act like a father."  
"I'll try." He muttered, watching Kurina leave. She had somehow talked him into babysitting Melody. "Looks like it's just me and you, kid." He glanced at his daughter, who was watching a cartoon and drawing. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just sat there for a while. "Are you hungry?' He finally asked after his own stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten lunch.  
"Yesh." She answered, her eyes glued to the television.  
"I'll try to find something." He said to no one inparticular as he stood up and went to the kitchen. It took some looking around, but he found chicken and stars soup for her, and a pretty pathetic looking salad he'd manage to scrounge up.  
"Chicken and shars! Chicken and shars!" Melody exclaimed gleefully when she saw it. "I drew you a picture, Daddy." She held up a drawing of Kai and her.  
"That's really good." He was about to pat her on the back, but thought to himself, 'what the hell, she's my daughter.' He gave her a big hug.  
"Can we put it on the fwidge?" She asked, running over to the fridge. He nodded and watched her put a magnet on it. "What's that green lump?" She turned to the salad.  
"Uh, that's some garbage I forgot to throw out." He lied as he dumped it into the trash and put the dish in the dishwasher.  
  
~*After Dinner*~  
  
"Let's go to the park." Melody suggested, jumping up and down.  
"Um... okay." Kai agreed uncertainly as she got her coat on. She grabbed his hand and ran out of the house. She didn't stop until she reached the park, leaving them both panting. "Come on the swings with me." She said, heading towards them. She hopped on one, and Kai pushed her until she was swinging as high as she could. He got onto the swing beside her, and pumped his legs. In a matter of seconds, he was just as high as her. "Why aren't you and Mommy married?" Melody asked suddenly, catching Kai off guard. He couldn't tell her he didn't love Kurina, he couldn't tell her that she was just a fluke to him. But she wasn't now, was she? He'd come to care for her, and love her over the past seven or eight months.  
"Well..." He began. His cell-phone started ringing. Sighing, he answered it. "Hello? Yeah, of course. Right now? Are you there? Okay, I'll be there in a mintute." He pressed the off button and put the cell back into his coat. "We should be leaving now."  
"Why? We just got here..." She complained.  
"We can come back tomorrow, let's go." He led her back to the house, and they got into the car.  
"Where are we going?" She pouted from the backseat.  
"Just a little visit to a friend of mine." He replied.  
"You mean the one you got pwegnant?"  
"Is that what you're mother said?"  
"Yesh."  
"Kurina..." Kai growled lowly. "Well, I'm not the father, okay? You're my only child."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He stopped the car in the hospital parking lot. She unbuckled her seat belt and followed him through the large white building. Hestitantly, he knocked on the door. It opened slowly. Mrs. Thorson's face peeked out.  
"Oh, Kai. Gigi's been waiting for you." She let him into the room.  
"Hey Gigi." Kai greeted uncomfortably under Mr. Thorson's unfriendly stare.  
"Hi... glad you could make it..." She sounded tired, in her arms she was holding a small body encompassed in a baby blue blanket.  
"It's a boy." Cynthia nodded to the baby.  
"What's his name?" Melody asked, standing on her tip toes to see over the side of the bed. Noticing this, Kai picked her up to get a better view of the infant.  
"Vincent, or Vinny." Gigi replied.  
"I thought you were going to name him Kurt, after his grandfather." Mr. Thorson whined.  
"No, you decided that. I wanted to name him Vinny." Kurt's face fell, he turned to Kai, Melody had her arms around his neck, and his head over his shoulder, drifting to sleep.  
"So, Kai. Is this your daughter?" He asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"How long have you two been married?"  
"Dad!" Gigi exclaimed.  
"What? He's got a child, he should be married." Kurt shrugged.  
"Just drop the subject, dear." Mrs. Thorson stated.  
"I should get going. Bye Gigi." Kai said quietly.  
"No, Kai. Please stay." She replied.  
"We need to leave. I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?" He turned to the door, and left.  
"Thanks a lot, dad." Gigi grumbled.  
"What did I do?" He asked innocently.  
"I think you know."  
"Go out there and apologize to that young man, what has he ever done to you? You know fully well it's not his fault he has a daughter." Cynthia ordered. "Now go." Kurt sighed and exited the room. He looked down the hall, no one was in sight. Sighing, he jogged down the hall, and out of the hospital. He spotted Kai and Melody on the sidewalk. He went up to him, and touched his shoulder.  
"What do you want?" Kai snapped.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, or ashamed." Kurt replied guiltily. "I should be ashamed of myself. Gigi's had a lot of boyfriends, and I just thought you'd be like the rest, uncaring, only wanting to get girls pregnant. Cause that's what men want, right? But, you turned out to be different. Come on, you pummeled the kid who raped her, and if that wasn't showing love and caring, I don't know what is. I was wrong about you, I was just scared you'd hurt her like the others. But, you've stayed by her side for the past ten months or so. And I'm sorry I asked about you being married to Kurina and all, I was just mad that Gigi wasn't doing what I thought was right. Heck, I didn't even want her to have the baby, let alone name it Vinny. But now, whatever's best for Gigi is best for me."  
"That was quite a speech." Kai stated.  
"Gigi wants to see you." Mr. Thorson responded and led them back into the hospital.  
  
Okay. Sorry if that was too short. Guess what? The next chapter is going to be the last, no doubt about it. I'm really sorry, for those of you who care. I hope you've enjoyed it this far, but you must have if you're even reading this. Thanks a bunch, reviewers! Please stay tuned for Chapter 12, the final chapter of this fic. Please R'N'R!! :) 


	12. 12: It's Gone!

What Men Want  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters, so don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway!  
  
Chapter 12: It's Gone  
  
Yes, this is my final chapter of this fic.  
  
Cynthia, Tammy, Kurt, and Melody waited outside of Gigi's room. "Did my dad say sorry to you?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah." Kai replied. "He did."  
"So, how's Melody doing?"  
"She's good. How... does it feel, being a mother?"  
"I don't think it has really sunk in yet, 'cause I haven't burst out crying in joy."  
"You'll realize it soon enough."  
"With my luck, it'll be in front of everyone." Gigi mused. She sighed heavily. "I'm just glad this all worked out."  
"Me too." Kai agreed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Where's Vin?"  
"In the nursery. I'll get to see him in the morning." She noticed Kai had a smirk on his face. 'As long as there's no one in here...' He thought to her as he leaned in, pulling her into a kiss. About a minute later, they both pulled back for oxygen. Kurt opened the door.  
"Are you two almost done?" He asked, ruining the moment.  
"Yeah, just about." Gigi sighed. Her father nodded and shut the door. "Kai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you thinking?"  
"Uh... yeah?" He answered nervously.  
"I can't hear what you're thinking." She gasped.  
"Seriously?"  
"I'm not joking. I can't hear your thoughts."  
"I wonder why the power went away today." Kai thought aloud.  
"I think... I think it's because I finally learned what men want. For most guys, it's money, fame, or sex. But now that I've met you, I've learned, it's true love." Gigi explained.  
"Well if that's all it took, you should've learned that a long time ago." Kai stated.  
"I'm normal now!" She exclaimed.  
"As normal as you can get, a single mother who is sixteen years old."  
"Hey! You're a seventeen year old father. Single I might add." She retorted.  
"Yeah? Well..." Kai couldn't find any words.  
"Ha ha! You don't have a comeback. Finally, I've been waiting for this day, since forever!"  
"Waiting for what? Having a baby, losing your power, or beating be at comeback Ping-Pong?" Kai smirked again.  
"All of them." Gigi giggled. "But there's one more thing that I haven't got, that I've been waiting for, for a long time."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Spending one night alone with you, without my father opening the door." She replied.  
"If you want that to happen, you're going to have to come home from the hospital." He stated. "In good shape too, because right now you look like the living dead."  
"I just had a baby today! You can't blame me for that." She growled.  
"Sure I can. As long as you can't get out of that bed, I can say whatever I want, because I know you can't attack me."  
"Ooh! Just wait till tomorrow morning."  
"I look forward to it." Kai responded as he got his coat. "I really have to go now, Melody needs to get back home."  
"Okay, fine." Gigi grumbled. "See you tomorrow." She waved disappointedly.  
"Bye." He replied as he left, quietly shutting the door.  
"Here's Melody. She's such a sweet-heart, it's too bad you have to leave now." Cynthia said, walking Melody to the elevator. "Bye Kai, bye Melody!" She waved politely as the doors slid shut. Kai sighed, punching in the main floor button. 'I hope Kurina's home when we get back, I am so tired...' He thought as the elevator descended.  
"How did you do that?" Melody asked, suddenly wide-eyed.  
"Do what?"  
"You just talked with your mouth closed."  
"I didn't say anything, Melody."  
"You did too. You said you want mommy to be home because you're tired." She stated. 'Not another one...' Kai thought, realizing what happened. "Not another what?"  
"Come on Mel," He said as he the doors opened. "I'll explain it to you on the way home." 'Who knew that Melody would gain the power once Gigi has lost it?'  
"What power?"  
"I said I'll explain it to you on the way home." He smiled as they got into the car.  
"I love you Daddy." She gave him a big hug inside the car.  
"Love you too." He replied, thinking of the picture she had drawn, hanging on the fridge. "I love you too..."  
  
-Okay, that's the end folks! I hope you liked it. Please head towards the exits single file, no pushing. You may throw your garbage away in one of these hand receptacles, and please... have a nice day! I really hope you liked this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to see you again in another fic... -Till then  
  
~Kai/Ray~ 


End file.
